


Beneath A Marble Sky

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spn_otpkink, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn_otpkink prompt; reverse size kink; Jared and Jensen are very normal guys, and their dicks are totally average size, and they're happy about it, and they have lots of totally amazing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath A Marble Sky

While Jared and Jensen are average size down south there is no reason for them to be ashamed or disappointed. When it comes to getting intimate they don’t need long, thick, throbbing dicks to wreck tight, pretty, pink holes. They only need the passionate arousal that comes from the love within their hearts. 

When it comes to sex, while Jensen doesn’t need a big dick to get off, he does like it rough. Hair pulling and ass slapping, pinned down in bed and taken hard with his hands trapped behind his back. Jared gripping his wrists tight enough to bruise as he whispers filthy dirty talk into Jensen’s ear that would make a porn star blush. 

Nothing gets Jensen off faster than being screwed viciously, and Jared is always happy to oblige. The younger man is tall and strong with muscular arms and a dominating way about him when he grabs his lover and forcefully shoves him face first onto the bed. A knee in the back and a hand tightly gripping his nape keeps Jensen pinned down while Jared preps him. 

One huge hand grips strong enough to bruise Jensen’s neck while the hand between his thighs spread Jensen’s legs wide open, fingers screwing in and out of his hole, stretching and scissoring and twisting. Jensen is trembling as Jared’s fingers are rubbing against that sweet spot inside him, he’s gasping like a fish outta water as Jared drives him wild. Jared’s hot breath on the back of his neck, lips whispering dirty filth against his ear, only gets Jensen harder, his body growing closer to the climax that coils hot in his belly.

When they fuck Jensen simply can’t keep quiet, not with Jared thrusting roughly, his perfect dick filling Jensen up and stuffing him good, heavy balls slapping against Jensen’s ass with every hard shove of his hips. “Yes, Jared! Fuck me!” Jensen hollers, his dick jerking between his legs and rubbing wetly over the sheets as he spills pre-cum. “Fucking take me, Jared! Harder! Fuck me harder!” 

Jared growls like a beast and rams Jensen brutality, hips rocking hastily, his dick hitting his lover’s sweet spot perfectly and earning him a wail of pleasure. Jensen goes balls to the walls wailing, muscles quivering as the full, stretched-open feeling in his ass shoots pleasure though his entire body. Jared pounds into Jensen rougher, shaking the bed with his quick thrusts and jarring Jensen’s body. 

He keeps his hips at the perfect angle, he is obviously hitting that special spot inside Jensen, proof by Jensen moaning harshly.

The smell of arousal and sex is thick in the air as Jensen rasps, chest tightening, close to coming he can feel a muffled scream rising up in his throat. He wants to get a hand around his throbbing cock, but with Jared's frantic thrusts he knows he can reach the finish line without the press of his fingers wrapped around his dick. His orgasm will in fact be wrenched out of him--Jared knows how to get him off. 

Jared gives a particularly vicious thrust that fucks Jensen raw, and Jensen’s squeals with pleasure, pink lips wet and lush and beautiful, eyes clenched closed as the arousal roars throughout his entire body. Still Jensen craves more, wants it rougher, harder, deeper; wants to limp away with bruises on his body and Jared’s sloppy, wet cum dripping from his puffy raw hole. “Jared, fuck me harder! Don’t hold back, baby. Give it to me!”

Jared does, but as he rams into Jensen roughly, feeling his lovers hole squeezing him vice-tight with every deep thrust, he reminds Jensen that they have neighbors who can certainly hear his passionate cries.

That remainder simply serves to make Jensen shout even louder; he wants everyone in the neighborhood to know that just because Jared is avenge down between his legs, he’s still perfectly capable of satisfying him. Jensen loves that every person in the neighborhood knows he’s getting fucked good and hard by his gorgeous, sexy, stud boyfriend.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/6466.html?thread=498498#t498498)


End file.
